The Start Of A New Digimon
by littlemissraven13
Summary: Dark Myotismon has escaped from his stone prison and he has a new attack. When he goes to use it on Raven Myotismon takes it for her. Raven becomes enraged and deletes him. They think the battle is over, but it's only just beginning. Will contain: Mpreg, Cursing, Sex, Hard Birth and CharacterxOC. First time writing about Mpreg and Sex. This was a request from my brother.
1. Chapter 1:Venom's Life

Another day, another fight. Somehow Dark Myotismon had managed to escape from his eternal prison of stone, and was now attacking the city. Raven and Myotismon were called in to help. They thought he was out for revenge, but he had something else in mind. "What will it take for you to understand that you'll never win?" Raven shouted. She had taken a bit of damage but that didn't stop her. "Ahh, but my dear this time I will win. For you see while I was stuck is that infernal stone prison, I discovered something, I way to keep you both out of my way for a while. And it even let's me create life. The only downside to it that it'll drain my power for a short time. But it'll do the same to you" His smirk grew. "The hell are you even talking about?" Was Myotismon's confused shout. "You'll see." He turned towards Raven and pulled his hand back. A strange needle shaped energy surrounded it. "VENOM'S LIFE!" Myotismon shoved Raven out of the way, and let the blast hit him. It slashed across his stomach, causing him to cough out some blood, and fall to the ground unconscious. "MILO!" Was Raven's concerned yell. When he didn't respond, she looked up with nothing but anger and darkness in her eyes. "Nobody and I mean NOBODY. HURTS HIM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER HARM ANYONE EVER AGAIN! PREPARE TO GET DELETED!" She shot off a powerful blast, and aimed it strait for Dark Myotismon. A deep black beam filled with the shadows of ravens shot from her hands and pierced him in the heart. His eyes widened and a he looked to the whole in his chest. "N-N-No this wasn't supposed to happen." He then faded and returned to the digital world to become rebooted. Raven quickly calmed down and then remembered her lover laying on the ground. She swooped to the ground and ran to Myotismon to see if he would pull through. "M-M-Milo? Can you hear me?" He didn't move or make a sound and his eyes remained closed. "Milo, come on don't do this to me. Please don't leave me." Still no reaction. "Milo, please you can't go you and Keramon are all I have. Please come back to me." His eyes slowly opened, and a small smile crossed his face. His voice came out quiet and weak." And who says I was leaving you?" Raven's eyes lit up. "Milo. You're alright. I'd thought I lost you." She glomped him and accidentally hit his wound. He hissed in pain. "Sorry, want me to help you up?" He nodded. Raven turned into a twin tail and allowed him to use her as a support, his arm covering the gash in his stomach. It was a long walk down the city streets, and neither felt safe flying with the way Myotismon's wound was still bleeding. By the time they returned home Myotismon's entire arm and the front of his shirt were covered in blood. Raven turned human, then helped him sit on the couch and began to remove his shirt. She was lucky that it was a button down. When it was finally off Raven was able to get a good look at the wound, and she nearly fainted at the sight. The horizontal gash stretched across his entire lower stomach. It was deep enough to hit any vital organs but is just deep enough to cause massive bleeding. Raven made a first aid kit appear next to her and began to treat the wound. "Milo, I need you to hold still. This is going to sting and I don't want to make this any worse." She pull out a black bottle with a white cap, some sterile gauze pads and wrapping gauze. She grabbed a few of the pads and soaked them in the liquid from the bottle, and began to gently wipe them across the wound, earning another pained hiss from Myotismon. "Sorry, but I told you it would sting." He only nodded, and turned his head away not wanting to look at the sight. Raven continued to clean the wound, before wrapping the gauze wraps around his midsection. "I'm finished. You scan look now." He turned towards her and smiled. "Thank you Raven. Now would you please be so kind as to help me up to my room." She nodded, and returned to her twin tail form and allowed him to lean on her again. She carefully guided him up the stairs and let him to a room with a golden bat on the door. "Thank you Raven. I call you if I need anything else." And with that he entered the room and closed the door. Raven waited there until she heard his coffin close. She turned to the door behind her and entered. That night both slept peacefully, unaware of what was soon to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Of Fun

**This chapter has sex in it if you don't like don't read. You have been warned. And this is the first time I've written a sex scene.**

After a few days of the same routine of changing Myotismon's bandages every morning and afternoon, his wound finally healed enough that he could move without pain and Raven decided that he didn't need to have it wrapped up anymore. And they were getting ready to have a relaxing night together, both in their human forms, with some unexpected plans for him and Raven. They had decided to watch a porno that Raven had starred in. This one had been made to touch on a few fetishes. Throughout the entire movie Myotismon was rubbing Raven through her pants and taking the occasional nip at her neck, being cautious of his fangs. Towards the middle of the movie Raven was starting to moan and become wet. When he was sure he had her, he quickly turned her head and began to kiss her passionately, at first she was confused but quickly began to kiss back. His hand made it's way to her shirt and began to undo the buttons, soon revealing that she wore no bra. The kiss was quickly broken, when Raven realized what her lover was seeing, a blush covered her face. He smirked and pushed her down on the couch, so that she was laying flat on her back. Myotismon began to rub her left breast, making her moan lightly. He then took her right bud into his mouth, and began to nip and suck, causing a pleasure filled moan to escape her lips. He used his powers to remove the t-shirt that his top had turned into when he transformed, revealing his well toned chest. Raven's eyes widened at the sight. Myotismon stopped his ministrations on Raven's breast, causing her to make an unhappy sigh. Her skirt was removed, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Realization crossed her face as she then knew that the main event was close. Myotismon began to rub her again, making the wetness that she had gathered increase. He then removed her underwear, revealing her swollen clit. He bent down and began to suck and lick at the bud causing Raven to squirm at the strange sensation. When he was sure she had enough, he moved on to her opening. He dove his toung into the sweet juices, exploring as deeply as he could in the tight hole, teasing her before he felt that she was ready. He once again used his powers to remove his pants and boxers, revealing his erect length. At the sight, a look of wonder and fear crossed Raven's face, causing her to whimper slightly, and tear up. A look of concern crossed Myotismon's face at her aparent discomfort. "Raven, what's wrong? You seem unhappy." Through her tears, she spoke softly. "I've never done this before. I'm untouched. And I don't want to get pregnant." A gentle look overcame Myotismon's face as h spoke. "Well, you have no need to worry. I'll be gentle. I promise. And as for you getting pregnant, can't you use an anti-conceptive spell? " Raven smiled lightly, then closed her eyes and concentrated. Her necklace gave off a small burst of light which then faded. She looked up at him then spread her legs a bit farther. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly entered with just enough force to break her virgin wall, and began to thrust. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Raven began to moan with a pleasure filled voice. And with it being her first time she reached her climax quickly. "M-M-MIlO!" Was the only thing that came from her mouth as a burst of energy was emmited from both of their charms as they came. Raven fell back and fell asleep the moment her head hit the couch. Myotismon polled out and used the last of his energy to dress them both and teleport the to their rooms. Both sleeping peacefully once again, unaware what was to happen in the morning.

 **Grr I hate how small the text is. It makes it look like I hardly typed anything. And I type at 20WPM, according to my laptop and phone. I wish there were different font sizes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Sickness

The next morning Raven was the first to wake up, and to start feel the consequences of last night. When she tried to get up, a massive pain in between her legs caused her yelp quietly. At first confusion struck her, then realization hit. Memories of last night caused her face to turn beet red. She ignored the pain and got in the shower, hoping to clean up after last night's events. After about twenty minutes, she stepped out feeling better and began to dress before two sounds caught her attention. Gagging and Myotismon's cries of distress. Wrapping her robe around herself, she ran as fast as she could to his aid. (What had happened in Myotismon's room) Myotismon awoke with a massive headache a feeling that he couldn't quite explain. When he stepped out of his coffin, he noticed that he wasn't quite as tall as he should be. Glancing at the mirror across the room gave him the answer he needed, as he noticed that he was in his human form still. He contributed that to the strange feeling that he had. But when he tried to transform his charm only sparked and fizzled, telling him that he had used up all his energy somehow. He decided to go ahead and take a shower, as he could still feel some remains of last night. While he was waiting for the water to heat up, he felt his stomach lurch, and his dinner begin to come up. He fell to his knees and began to vomit, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bathtub. He knew that something was wrong, for never in a day of his life had he ever vomited. "RAVEN!" He called out as loud as he possibly could, hoping that she would hear. And almost emidetly after, he heard the door to his room burst open. "Milo, where are you?" Her desperate and worried voice cried. "I'm in here." She ran to the bathroom to find her lover on the floor next to the bathtub, with the scent of blood heavy in the air. She rushed to his side and noticed a complete difference in him. His face was paler than the moon, the light and color that he once held in his deep blue eyes was almost completely gone, the normal golden sheen of his hair had completely faded, and Raven could even feel a large difference in his aura that would normally hold joy, honor, courage, and love was completely gone and was now replaced with only fatigue and fear. He had completely changed to the point where he just wasn't himself. "Raven, something isn't right. This has never happened before." His voice slowly faded, and he collapsed into her arms as his world turned black. The last thing he heard before the darkness consumed him was Raven's panicked cries. (now back to Raven's end of this) She heard his voice fade as his eyes began to close, just before he collapsed. Her heart filled with fear, as panic slowly set in. "MILO!" Her heart sank when she sensed his energy completely vanish, and her only way of telling that he was still alive was by feeling for his life force that was barely there. She used one of her tails to turn off the water, so she could focus her powers and try to contact the only person she knew that might be able to help: Piedmon. She tried for a full five minutes becoming more desperate, as she began to fell Myotismon's life slowly begin to fade away. When she managed to open a psychic link with him she was unable to speak properly, so Piedmon was only able to receive parts of the message. "Help...Myotismon...blood...uncon...life...fading...hurry.." He managed to peice together what she was trying to say, and teleported to her home hoping to save his life. When he arrived at the house he had changed to his human form as not to be intimating to Raven. His eyes were cherry red, his mask disappeared and revealed pale skin with the only remains of it being a red heart shaped in his upper cheek, his hair became long and strait and tied back with a black and white ribbon, his bangs were untied and hung at the sides of his face with a slight curl to the ends, he wore a deep red t-shirt with a white spade that seemed sinister, a pair of green jeans, and yellow high tops always accompanied him in this form. It was different from what he normally wore, but he only did it to keep Raven calm and happy. When he arrived the coppery smell of blood his nose, telling him that the situation was worse than he thought. He opened his eyes and found himself in a darkly decorated room, and the coffin told him that he was in Myotismon's room. The smell of blood was strongest in the bathroom, and he was greeted with a sight he never wanted to see. There sat Raven her with head down, crying softly, with the limp body of Myotismon in her lap, and the bat medallion necklace he wore was now ash grey, telling them he was gone. "Thanks for coming. But, I'm afraid you're too late. His life force is gone. Completely." His eyes widened, and his head hung low. "R-R-Raven, I'm sorry." Raven didn't seem to hear as her sorrow only grew. Piedmon began to rub her back as she only sobbed harder. While they were distracted a single golden teat fell from Raven's eye and landed on Myotismon. Raven's necklace began to glow faintly, while the tear made it's way towards his heart. When it reached it's destination, a golden flower appeared and bathed the room in golden light. The light caught their attention, as they quickly looked up towards the source. They also noticed that Raven's necklace was glowing in the same light, and seemed to be reacting to the strange light. As the light and the flower it created began to fade, the same flower started to appear in Raven's hair. When all had settled, and the glow had left completely, Raven felt a slight movement in her lap and was greeted with hope for Myotismon. He had begun to breath and his life force had returned, but it was still faint. Piedmon jumped into action, with hopes of saving him. "Raven, do you have anywhere that's quite, and I'll be able to get a look at him?" She was snapped out of her daze at his question. "Yes, the den. We normally use it as a guest bedroom, or when we just need some peace. Any loud noises will be muffled to the point were you almost can't hear it." He nodded and bent to pick him up, amazed at how thin he felt, considering how he looked as a digimon. "Where's the door?" "Downstairs, second door to the right from the stairs. There's a cream colored handle. You'll find a flight of stairs leading down to another door with a silver butterfly and bat on it." He nodded and teleported to the proper door. Going down and getting the other door opened, he was able to see a large room decorated in a way that would satisfy the couple. He searched around the room and found the bed. It had a large circular shaped mattress and frame that could've fit two Garurumon with space to spare, with black sheets, many pillows sat at the head of the bed with the same black coloring taking up most of the head area. Some were the normal shape while others were long and cylinder shaped. He set Myotismon on the bed being as gentle as possible, not wanting to do any further harm. His hands started to glow with a yellow aura, as he began to move them over Myotismon's body. Slowly moving as not to miss a single detail, keeping his eyes glued to his hands, looking for a change in color. This continued for half a hour, and he found nothing, except for light scars on his lower stomach. He left to inform Raven of what had happened. As he ascended the stairs the sound of falling rain could be clearly be heard. When he finally made it to the top floor, he noticed that the smell of blood had disappeared completely and was replaced with lavender. He then began to search for Raven, with Myotismon's room being the first place. Before his hand turned the knob, a gleam in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning towards it he was met with a white door bearing a silver butterfly, to which he assumed was Raven's room. Knocking gently, a response was soon heard. "Enter." The young goddess' voice rang. Piedmon opened the door to be met with a distraught Raven, and it appeared that she had been crying. "Raven, I have a few questions that I need to ask you. If that's alright with you." She simply nodded and sat up. "Raven, have you and Myotismon done anything different from what you would normally do?" Raven's face turned beet red for the second time that day as the memories once again returned. "Don't tell me that you.." Raven slowly nodded. "Yep. And me being the submissive type, I just went with it." A nervous laugh escaped her throat, as her embarrassment grew. "Ok, at least that covers last night. But what happened this morning?" "Well..." And Raven told the story of the morning's events from her point of view, but for Myotismon's side, they would have to wait for him to come around, "Did anything else happen to him? I found scars on his lower stomach." Raven's eyes widened at the memory, she thought she was going to loose him that day. "That happened four days ago." She turned her head to the side before continuing. "Somehow Dark Myotismon had escaped from his prison, and he was attacking the city. When we received word, we rushed to the scene. We got into a major fight. After awhile we started to get tired, and he noticed it. Soon he started talking about some new attack or whatever, and he seemed so proud of himself. And.. I'd rather not talk about what happened after words." Piedmon sighed. "Raven, I know that you're not comfortable talking about this. But I need to know what happened." She made the decision to show him. "I won't tell you, but I will show you. Just don't try to resist it. I don't want you getting hurt." Piedmon knew exactly what she was going to do, so he relaxed and let her do what she had to. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again, they had completely glazed over green and were glowing. Piedmon was able to see everything that she didn't tell him. It only lasted for a minuet, but that was long enough to see everything. Raven fell over so she was laying on her side, as she had used to much energy that day. "I take it that it's that time of year again?" She nodded, because for three days a year her powers weakened and she would have a limit to how much of her powers she could use each day. "But, I've never heard of an attack called Venom's Life, and he said "This wasn't supposed to happen." What could he have meant by that?" Raven thought for a moment before an idea came to her, and she didn't like it. "Uh, Piedmon I think I know what's wrong with Myotismon." His head jerked up. "Well think about it. Think of what he said. He said that he could create life with it, that we would be out of the way for a while, and that that wasn't supposed to happen when the attack hit Myotismon, it hit him in the lower stomach, and the attack is called 'Venom's Life', last night me and him went at it, and this morning he threw up. If you connect the dots the answer is quite simple." Piedmon just cocked his head to the side in complete confusion. Raven groaned at how dumb he could be. "Piedmon, do you know nothing about the facts of life." His eyes widened in realization. "Raven, he's a male. It's not possible." "Well, what do you think is wrong with him smart guy?" Piedmon was speechless, Raven had made a good point. "I'll go downstairs and check. I just hope you're wrong. But before I go was there... " "A slit? No. Not that I saw." Her usual smirk appeared on her face. as he promptly rushed from the room hoping, wishing, and praying that she was wrong. When he made it to the den, there was an instant change in temperature. A quick glance to the wall told him that the furnace had come on, and was heating the room, keeping it at a comfortable temperature. He took a deep breath, before walking over to the bed. His eyes went strait to the spot where he saw the scars, and he nearly fainted at the thought that what Raven said might be true. His hands began to glow once again, but were now surrounded by a deep blue aura. His eyes never left his hands, and he saw the color change right over where the scars were. He slowly walked from the room, his eyes wide, and his body shaking. He reached the door and knocked again. "Enter." Raven's voice rang. "So what did you.. Uhh Piedmon are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." "I-I-I saw..." He began to fall backwards, to which Raven created a cloud to catch him and prevent him fainting. "You...I...Change..." Piedmon began to shake uncontrollably, almost as if he had been traumatized. "Piedmon?" He remained unresponsive, only continuing to shake. "Crud. I hope you can hear me. I'm going to do something that will hopefully help you. Just don't try to resist it." She sat up, sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap. Her eyes closed again and she summoned the darkness within her, because she knew that Piedmon was a tough nut to crack. When her eyes opened again she had completely changed. The once beautiful white fur that grew on her ears and tails had turned pitch black, and the black markings on them were now blood red, her sunshine hair was now jet black, green eyes were now the deepest of crimson, completely glazed over and glowing. Her head cocked gently to the side and her face remained strait as she spoke three little words. "Go. To. Sleep." Piedmon felt his eyes grow heavy, and he let sleep take him. Raven's transformation ended, and she collapsed onto her side once again, succumbing to the fatigue that had spread across her body. Knowing that she and Piedmon would share a dream, but if it was truly a dream or a nightmare. She wouldn't be able to tell, until it happened.

* * *

Me: Now watch. Somehow a Piedmon fangirl or fanboy is going to find out about this. And they're going to get mad because I traumatized him.

Puppetmon: Well, least he got what he deserves. Guess you could call it revenge, for the time he blasted Myotismon through that tree.

Me: How did you get in here? Never mind. And speaking of getting revenge. *Glowing strings appear from hands* *uses power to lock all the doors*

Puppetmon: *looks around the studio* *begins to back away slowly* Uhh, Raven what are you going to with those?

Me: REVENGE! THIS IS FOR TURNING MY BEST FRIEND INTO YOUR PLAYTHING!

Puppetmon: *begins to run around the studio*

Me: *gives chase* Get back here Pinocchio. Let's see how you like it. *stings fly forward*

Puppetmon: *string wraps around leg* No. *falls face first to the ground* HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

Me: *makes the sting pull him back* Let's see how you like being someone's plaything. *grins*

Puppetmon: *gulps*


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming

Raven soon felt herself enter the world of dreams. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see or hear Piedmon but what she heard was one of her worst nightmares. It was Myotismon, crying out but for what reason she didn't know. Her mind began to race, as she transformed into her dream form. She began to run as fast as her legs would allow until she reached a cliff, and below she saw what was happening. Myotismon was alone fighting shadows, trying to fend them off, and failing. His attacks went strait through, proving useless. She saw one change into the shape of a serpent, and begin to coil around him, squeezing tighter and tighter. She then realized what he was dreaming about, it was when Dark Myotismon first attacked. But she had been with him then, and was able to use the light within her to expel the shadows just long enough for them to get away. She searched the entire scene before her, looking for what could be her, and she found nothing. Myotismon cried out again, as she could hear bones cracking. She spread her wings and leapt into the air, taking flight, and hovered over the area. She took a deep breath and expelled it, causing a blue and white flame to cover the area, making the shadows vanish, and Myotismon to fall to the ground. She swooped down and landed in front of him, ensuring that no more harm would come to him. He slowly rose using his elbow for support, and he grinned like a fool. "I was wondering when you'd get here." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before offering a paw. He gladly took it, allowing her to pull him up, then began to dust himself off. "Hey Milo, there's something I need to tell you." He looked up to her, blue eyes sparkling. "And what would that be?' Raven began to blush at the idea of telling her boyfriend that he was pregnant. "Well, me and Piedmon have been talking and we think we know what's wrong with you. Now either you're going to laugh or get pissed, trust me when I say this we just connected the dots." "Raven, I think it'd be best if you get to the point, your face is turning beet red, and I don't think you should be blushing that much." Raven took a deep breath before blurting it out. " . He ginned a grin that wasn't his."That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He then began to glow and transformed to reveal Piedmon, grinning like an idiot. "Piedmon!? But how did you...When did you? What's going on?" "Yes while I was slightly traumatized, I could still hear you. And then you made me fall asleep, and when I started to dream, I found myself alone in a clearing. Then I started to think, when he comes to, who's going to tell him about our little discovery. And I don't feel like having a moody vampire maim me. So I wanted to see if you would have enough courage to tell him." He was then promptly smacked by Raven's tail, and was then eye to eye with an angry dragon. 'DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH ENERGY I USED UP TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS!?" She was fuming. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm getting out of here. And by the way you're telling him." Before he could respond, she blinked three times and she promptly faded away. She woke up and found that Piedmon had figured how to wake up prematurely and was glaring at her. "And how do expect me to live?" She pulled a book out from under her bed, and opened it. "Give me some time for my energy recharge, and I'll use a spell that will eliminate mood swings. And I'll try to find some others, these will help him have a more comfortable pregnancy. I'll need one for cravings, extra eating,morning sickness, and one that will support the baby since he won't be eating any extra food, a possible energy transfer if he's not ok with carrying the baby, and an illusion in case he stars to show, and one if he wants to speed up the pregnancy only downside to that last one is it makes labor longer,. We'll have to do it in stages, otherwise I'll use too much energy." Piedmon had cocked his head to the side, having completely lost her. "Let's try to get some real sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning. The couch down stairs in the den, doubles as a mattress, and there are spare blankets on the top shelf of the cupboard pillows are on the bottom shelf, you'll find it in the bathroom, closest one to the wall." She informed before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Piedmon followed her instructions and soon had a decent bed, with the hope of a restful night's sleep being on his mind. (timeskip to morning because I 'm lazy) Piedmon was the first to wake up, and the muffled sounds of a heavy rain was the first thing he heard. Looking over to Myotismon, he saw that he was still in his human form, and still unconscious. Piedmon left the room to see what kinds of spells Raven was preparing for, so he had a rough idea of what was going to happen. He knocked and got the usual response of enter, and walked in to see Raven with a book on her bed, and reading from it. "How many spell are you going to be using on him?" "Well that depends, did you find a uterus or anything of the sort when you took a look at him?" "I didn't even bother to look ." She looked up from her book. "Then could you go look? I need to know otherwise I night make a critical mistake." Knowing how stubborn Raven could be, he exited her room and returned to the den. This time his hands glowed with a white aura, that his eyes followed soon after. He slowly moved his hands over the area that he had discovered it in, and looked closely. He found that it did indeed did reside in a uterus, but there was no way for it to exit, it did not have a birth canal or cervix, and it wasn't even attached to his rear. Raven was going to have a fit, about this. (Back to Raven's room) "What do you mean it wasn't attached to anything?" Raven was pissed, because she would have to use more magic than she should in one day. "What I mean is that it wasn't attached to anything for the baby to come out naturally. So you would need to use a spell, or we would have to give him a c-section." "I don't think he would like having his stomach cut open, even if it was numbed or not. Now I have to find a spell that will create an artificial cervix and birth canal, not to mention an opening. I would suggest that you get out of here, until I have everything that I need, and I've changed." Piedmon didn't hesitate in getting out of her room. He sat down next to a wall and waited two hours, listening to the rain as it hit the roof. "I've got it!" Raven suddenly yelled before the door to her room burst open. She had changed into a dark green tank top, with black shorts that were just above her knees, her hair was up in an pony tail, the chain on her necklace and crest had become shorter, she wore plain white socks, and in her hand was a book with multiple bookmarks in its pages. "I now have every spell that we need to go through with this. Now let's go." "You sure seem peppy all the sudden." Her face suddenly turned serious. "If this will help him, then of course I'm going to be happy." Her face suddenly went happy again. "Now let's go slowpoke." (another timeskip because I'm lazy) Raven opened her book to the first bookmark, and her face became serious. She cast the first spell and watched as Myotismon's entire body glow white and pink, and it stayed that way as Raven continued to cast spells, throughout the entire day, never leaving the room. Piedmon left several times to either use the bathroom or prepare a meal. When the sun had finally set, the glow finally dimmed, and Raven collapsed to the ground from the large energy use. "I take it you cast all the spells." "Nope, I still have a fey left, but I used up all my energy. We'll have to wait for tomorrow. And Piedmon can you please do something for me?" "What?" "Carry me." He sweatdropped and picked her up, then carried her to her room, and dropped her on the bed. The moment she touched the bed, she was out cold. Piedmon returned to his bed downstairs, and slept, ready for the next day. (I'm so lazy) Piedmon woke up to muffled rain once again, and walked off to Raven's room, then heard the sound of the shower running. He knocked loudly on the door, and called out to her. "It's time to finish with those spells. Come with me when you're ready." "I just got in, so your gonna have to wait awhile." He sat and waited for half an hour, before Raven stepped out of her room, wearing clothes that were similar to the ones she wore yesterday. But they were lighter colored. She rushed ahead of him to the den and repeated her actions, but turned to the middle of the book. And Myotismon began to glow again, repeating yesterday. And that day was exactly like yesterday. And when the sun set Raven collapsed to the ground again, and even asked Piedmon to carry her. He did, and dropped her on the bed this time, hoping that tomorrow would be different.

* * *

Me: Well that was short. Least I got to have some fun. But it's too bad that Puppetmon escaped, I wasn't finished getting my revenge. I was about to make him do the harlem shake.

Piedmon: Is that why he was running top speed last night?

Me: Yep, revenge is sweet.

Piedmon: You've already gotten your revenge on me. *shudders*

Me: Indeed I did. But if you do anything else to me, then I shall get my revenge again, and it'll be twice as worse. So do you want to play a game?

Piedmon: It depends. What game is it?

Me: Cat and mouse. My way.

Piedmon: How do you play?

Me: You learn as you play, but there's a few very important rules you must know before hand. You have to stay in the studio building, and if you leave you automatically loose. And if you accept to play the game, you can't back out or quit, until the cat gives up. And I'm the cat.

Piedmon: Let's go

Me: *turns into dragon* Good, you'd better start running, because you only get a thirty second head start.

Piedmon: *begins running* I just realized how her version works, and I don't like it. I hope she's not hungry.

Me: *stops counting* *licks lips* I'm starving. And this'll be great practice for my next porno. *begins chase*


	5. Chapter 5: Telling

Piedmon woke up to heavy rain once again and was getting out of bed, when he heard a groan. He rushed to Myotismon, and found him waking up. "Crap. What the hell did I do? I feel like I just went through a tree again." He groaned, sitting up, and rubbing his head. "You mean you don't remember what happened? Even though she doesn't show it, Raven has been worried sick about you for three days." "What are you talking abou... Please tell me that didn't happen." Piedmon smirked. "It did. And we lost you there for a bit, if it wasn't for some strange golden flower thing, you wouldn't be here right now. So do you want me to go get Raven?" "Yes, I'd rather have her explain to me what happened." Piedmon rushed from the room, and headed strait towards Raven's room. He didn't even bother knocking, and went right in, causing Raven to look up from where she was changing. She covered herself in a towel, before he could see anything else. "Piedmon, what's going on? You normally knock." "He's awake, and he's asking for you. I'll meet you down there" Raven pulled on a plain white kimono, readjusted the flower in her hair, and was out of the room in a heartbeat, she took the stairs to the den slowly, and went through the door to be met with Piedmon talking to Myotismon. He didn't seem to notice her until she spoke. "M-M-Milo?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and shy all in one. He looked over and smiled. "I've been waiting." His voice remained calm, as not to make her think that this was a dream. She walked closer, and was pulled into his arms. She began to cry as she realized this was real. "Milo, I so happy to see that you're alright. I was begging to think that I had lost you again." He pulled her closer, and began to slowly rub her back. "There's no need for that. I'm here my little fruit bat." They stayed that way until Raven finally calmed down. Then she asked an innocent question, that was about to get Piedmon maimed. "Piedmon, did you tell him? He has every right to know." Piedmon's eyes widened. "I thought you were going to tell him." "Piedmon, we agreed that you were going to tell him, since I couldn't do it without freaking out." "Tell me what?" Piedmon did the right thing and spoke up. "Raven, could you please step out of the room, while I deliver the news." Raven did as told and left, closing the door behind her, then pressing her ear to it. "What are you two talking about?" " Before I explain, just let me tell you what I have to, then you can maim me. Me and Raven were thinking and we came up with what could've possibly caused you to blackout. Raven connected the dots. Like how when you were attacked it hit your lower stomach, and the attack was called 'Venom's Life', and it was aimed for her, but you took the shot, and when she deleted Dark Myotismon he said "this wasn't supposed to happen", and not long after you both had mated, then the next morning you had thrown up. And then she came to the conclusion that you might possibly be pregnant or carrying as she referred to it. I then told her that I had taken a look at you, and nothing came up, except for some scarring on your lower stomach, to which she replied that I had only looked for injuries, not for something else. So I came back and did something that I normally only do for women, and something came up then and it confirmed her suspicion, and she used a few spells while you were out so you wouldn't have any side effects, and she's even willing to use a spell that will make this go by faster but the only downside is that labor will be longer, and she has an illusion ready. Now please don't maim me." Piedmon flinched, before being smacked in the face by Myotismon, causing him to go flying across the room and land on the couch. "Raven, you can come in now." Raven entered and was shaking, because she heard and now saw what had happened. "Please tell me this isn't some sick joke." "I-I-It's no-o-ot." She began to cry, then transformed into a small twin tail, and cowered down on the floor, holding onto the white scarf that her kimono had transformed into for courage. "That look tells me everything. Come here." He picked her up, causing a terrified squeak to escape her throat, as he sat back down and place her in his lap, beginning to stroke her down her back, to help calm her down. "Looks like I might be a little bit moody. But, I have to learn to accept what you told me." "Does that mean you're not mad at me?" Her small voice squeaked, still lace with a twinge of fear. "No, and besides I could never be mad with you. Piedmon on the other hand, is a different story. And I would suggest he leave and go home, before I get another chance at him." Piedmon heard loud and clear, then teleported home, not wanting to be deleted. "And what are these spells I heard about?" "Well I have two, and two different versions for each. One will change how long you're carrying for, and the other is an illusion so people can't see your stomach grow." "My stomach grow?" "Well, Piedmon discovered a uterus, I didn't tell Piedmon, but I think that Venom's Life attack caused that to grow. Sorry, even to me it just sounds strange." Raven hopped off his lap, and returned to normal size. "But as for the spells, that's a different story. The first one, is the one that changes how long you're carrying, but if we use this one then your labor will be longer, and when it's first used the baby will be set back to conception, which will be at the closest time it was midnight, for example right now it's ten thirty so if I used it now, it would make it so you conceived at midnight last night. The first version will speed it up to the point that you're only carrying for nine days, and that's about a month a day. The second version will speed it up to the point that you're only carrying for four and a half days, I think that's about two months a day. And the other spell is an illusion that will hide your stomach growth. The first version will constantly hide your stomach and even if someone looked at it, it would appear as if you weren't even carrying. The second version gives you some control, your stomach will normally be hidden, but if you don't want it to be or if you just want to see how much your stomach has grown then you can. I've actually had people request this spell, so they can see what kind of strain they'll put on button down shirts or suits. So do you want me to use any of those spells on you, or do you need more time to decide?" Her head suddenly went low, and her voice lost all cheer. "Then there's the third option. I can use my powers to destroy the child and it'll be as if it never existed, Personally, I'm against abortions, but I like to give every couple I meet the option just in case. It's up to you." Myotismon took Raven's hands in his own, and looked her strait in the eyes. "Well, I don't ever want you to think that I'll choose that last one. And I've made my decision on which spell I want you to use on me. I think that four and a half days would work out just fine, and having control over the illusion would be great. So go ahead and cast your spells my dear." Raven nodded and stood up, she concentrated for a moment, before white and pink colored ribbon like beams shot from her hands and necklace. They wrapped around Myotismon, made their way towards his stomach, twirled around it becoming faster, before tightening around it, and glowing brightly, then they dissolved into it. "It's done." An extremely loud clap of thunder illuminated the room, and had Raven diving into Myotismon's arms. "Can I sleep with you for a while? It's that season again." "Of course." He bent down and planted a kiss on her head, feeling her huddle closer into him. "Now let's get upstairs. I'm a bit tired of being down here, but I'll have to come back here tonight because of the leak in my room, and so I can keep you safe." "Milo, please stop. You're making me blush." The ascended the stairs, hearing the rain slowly get louder and louder, before it was almost deafening. "Haven't heard it get this loud in a while. We might want to consider staying in the den, I may be tired of being in there, but at least it's not this loud." Raven nodded and followed him back downstairs. "I'm glad the barn is sound proof, and has a light and window in each stall that the horses, and the other animals can control. I really don't want to be out in that weather turning the lights on and off, along with doing the same for all the windows. That barn can basically run it's self. And we need to make a few adjustments down here." Raven began to fire off more ribbon like beams around the room, to make it so they could live down here. First a new room was created, then turned into a full sized kitchen, another bathroom was added and decorated like Myotismon's, then another was added and decorated like Raven's, two wardrobes were created, one with butterfly handles and a white dragon printed on each door for Raven, with the other having bat handles and door paintings for Myotismon, Raven's entire recording setup with every system and video game she owned appearing in a set of custom made minecraft chest, her setup in a large trapped chest, her systems in an iron chest, and her games in an ender chest, each having been padded with material that would match the chest. "Milo, would you like your coffin down here?" He nodded as it appeared on a black colored cloud so Myotismon could put it where ever he liked. And after four hours of Raven and Myotismon making adjustments, the one giant room was now an underground home. "Finished. Milo, are you up for dinner. You want it I'll make it." He looked from the bed that had now doubled in size, and answered quickly. "A small mouse would be fine. And If you could warm it up slightly that would be great. Raven went to the freezer and pulled out a mouse that she had just bought recently from a nearby exotic pet store, that sold frozen rats and mice. She created a fireball in her hand and held it there for a few seconds, hoping to thaw it but was given a surprise. It was still alive! She screamed as it began to squirm and squeak, and tried to bite her, causing her to let it go, allowing it to fall into the nearby sink, as began to run around. Myotismon had it in his hand after it had ran for only a few seconds. "Dam, another flash frozen one. They do this way to often, we'd be better off giving this to Devon. I'll get this to him. Raven, would you possibly be willing to pull out another one?" Raven nodded. "Be careful. That one's a biter." Myotismon made a noise letting her know the he heard her, then went to feed Raven's mini Great Devourer, Devon. He walked over to extremely large hundred gallon tank that housed him, when he wasn't allowed to slither about or take a ride on his or Raven's shoulder. "Devon, come on buddy. I have a mouse for you. This one made Raven scream, and it tried to bite her."After hearing those words the small green snake came charging from where ever it was that he had been hiding, and made a loud hiss. But when he saw the stranger before him he backed away, making long low hisses, tell Myotismon to back off. "We're not playing this game again. It's me Myotismon." He brought his face close to the glass so Devon could see his deep blue eyes, and saw the snake bow before coming close to the glass to receive the mouse that was still squirming in his hand. Myotismon dropped it in, and watched Devon tackle the mouse before swallowing it whole, leaving a large bump in the snake. He remembered what Raven had taught him, and picked Devon out of his cage, then put him in his arms. The little green shake huddled up next to the warm vampire, and slowly closed his eyes. Myotismon began to rub where the bump was, helping it to get to Devon's stomach. The little snake made what sounded like a purr mixed with a hiss, and snuggled closer to Myotismon. "Milo, your mouse is ready!" Myotismon set the snake on the bed, and went to retrieve his dinner, mentally promising to come back for him with something warm. He entered the kitchen and was greeted with the wonderful sent of warm mouse. Raven went to the sink to cool her hands, after having used fireballs to warm it up, while Myotismon drank the warm blood, feeling the heat surge through his body. When he finished, he called out to Raven, then tossed the bloodless mouse into the air, she did a back flip, and caught it in her mouth, swallowing it whole, just like Devon. "Hey Raven. Do we have a heating pad or something like that anywhere? It's for Devon, I think he's finally starting to warm up to me." "That's great! And I might have one in my large trapped chest. I'll be right back." She left and returned with a heating pad, bearing a snake pattern cover. "Thanks." He walked to where he last left the little snake, to find him on the bed looking around. "Looking for someone?" Devon whipped around, and hissed happily when he saw who it was. "Come here. I've got something for you." He laid down the pad, plugged it in, and waited for the snake to slither on. Devon moved fast as he could to the pad. Myotismon pot it on low and watched as the temperature rose slowly, and Devon coil up, hissing lightly as he was covered in heat. "Milo, I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" "Gladly." Myotismon followed her to large bathroom that was originally the only one in the room, and was soon ready to go at it again.

* * *

 ***Warning there are fetish, pasta, and sexual things mentioned right here***

Me: *stalking through halls* Come on Piedmon you can't hide forever. Especially from me. I can read your mind, and I know all your desires. It'd be best to surrender yourself now. I can hunt you for weeks and never stop.

Piedmon: *hiding behind door*

Me: *enters room* *sniffs air* Finally found you. *Closes door* I win.

Piedmon: *begins shaking* Raven please don't do this to me. What did I ever do to you?

Me: *begins to circle* Oh, you don't remember? Well I do. You hypnotized Keramon, Milo, and My best friend. And then tried to make them kill me. I nearly died, and then there's the time that you threw Milo through a tree. And you agreed to my game, that we're playing my way. You lost, and now you must be punished. Can you guess how?

Piedmon: No, how.

Me: Like this. *pounces on him* *Begins to lick him*

Piedmon: Eww, Raven gross. You know that doesn't come out

Me: You lost. *runs off* See ya.

Piedmon: *chases me* Get back here you

Me: NEVER


	6. Chapter 6: Sooner Than Expected

**We've got sex, merfolk f***ing, and a description of Raven removing her clothes. All in one freakin' chapter.  
**

* * *

They entered the large bathroom, that Raven had used her powers to create, and lavishly decorate. The bathtub was the main focal point of the room. A circular in ground bathtub, with dark colored porcelain that thanks to Raven's powers could change color when needed, just as the walls and shower curtain around it did, with a flat bottom, and chairs that would appear and disappear with the help of Raven's powers. It was 8 feet in diameter, and it was 5 to 6 feet deep, steps leading into it, towel racks hung from the dark colored walls, along with a water proof t.v., that was connected to the internet, a small shelf held the remote. Above the entire thing three adjustable shower heads hung from the ceiling. Raven reached over and turned on the water,adding bubble solution soon after, before beginning to strip, unaware that she was putting on a show for Myotismon, who was still in his human form. Raven's shirt was the first to go, as she pulled it off revealing a thin strapless red bra, quickly following with her pants, showing a matching pair of underwear, now being left in nothing but her bra and panties. She caught a glimpse of Myotismon, who had already gotten in the water. "Like what you see?" Myotismon couldn't respond, as he was to busy staring at her chest, because it didn't look this big when she was on the couch. "I had a growth spurt, during the time you were out. I take it that you like it." He just kept staring. She giggled and decided to tease him more. Her hands moved slowly towards the sides of her underwear, and pulled them down, taunting and teasing him, watching at his dumbfound expression, when he got a good look at her ass. "This is still as small as ever, but judging from the drool, you love it." Myotismon rushed to remove the liquid, unaware of his growing erection. She moved her hands as slow as possible, heading for the clasp on her bra. "This is where all the growing happened. I actually went up two cup sizes, from B to DD. The guys at the store had the same reaction." She finally reached the clasp, and unhooked it, allowing it to drop to the ground. Myotismon watched as they bounced when she walked, even when they floated as she sat down in the warm foamy water. She closed the curtain after dimming the lights, and went to turn on the t.v., when something brushed up against her leg, she laughed when realization hit her. "I may have teased you too much. Sorry." Myotismon took it as his chance, and pulled her over on his lap, a lustful look covering his eyes. "Milo, what's the meaning of this?" "You created the problem, you might as well help fix it." Raven squirmed out of his grasp, causing her to go underwater. She surfaced a moment later, glaring at him. "And just how am I going to do that?" He pinned her to the edge, holing her arms down. "You remember the other night?" She turned her head away, as memories of the morning after flooded her head, tears welling in her emerald eyes. "It's hard not to. Both good and bad things happened. But it's the bad things that I'm trying to avoid." He came closer, making her breath hitch. "Piedmon told me everything. That won't happen, I promise." She sighed before nodding her head. "Fine, but if you feel strange in anyway, please let me know. And be gentle, I'm still new to this whole sex thing." A small burst of light came from her necklace, as the water in the flew upwards soaking them both,causing the shower heads to turn on. Myotismon got a good look at her, seeing that she had transformed. Her sunshine hair was extremely long, the pink streaks more vibrant, a beautiful pink tail shone in what light there was, a white bikini top decorated with pink pearls covered her chest. Myotismon smiled, wanting to even out the playing field. A similar burst came from his own necklace, as his own legs glowed. A strong, dark blue tail encased his legs, whipping to the side, wrapping around her own. "I take it, that this is how it's going to go down?" Raven questioned, just as water began to fall from overhead. He nodded before capturing her lips, to which she soon started to kiss back. Myotismon licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Raven denied him, having always hated french kissing, she jerked her tail to the side, making him break the kiss, release her tail, and fall to the side. "You know better. I've never liked the idea of kissing like that." He smirked, before pouncing, and pinning her again. "You really think that I'll take "no" for an answer?" She gave off a warning growl, making him stand down. "We can play that game." He grabbed her tail tightly, making her squeal, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She played along, moving her mouth so she would have a clear shot at his lip, then bit down hard, drawing blood. He pulled his head back, releasing her tail once again, as his own blood dripped from his chin. "If we're going to do this, then we need to have limits. And frenching is a no go." He pouted, giving Raven the chance to sit up. "Don't act like that. Now come here, we need to clean up the blood." She pulled him close, as her eyes became soft and gentle. "This is going to sting a bit. So please try not to move too much." She began to lick his chin and lip, the deep black blood quickly disappearing, as the healing properties that nearly everything in her body held began to take effect. Myotismon winced as his wound began to close. "Finished. I'll let you continue. If you want to move on to my breast then be my guest." He smiled, then pushed her back gently, before removing her top, beginning to suck an nip at her right bud. Just a he was about to begin massaging her other breast, something squirted into his mouth. His head jerked back, eyes wild with surprise. "I just figured out why you had a growth spurt. There appears to be milk in your breast." "I figured that out the moment it came out. Now why don't we go strait to my favorite part?" "Little eager tonight aren't we?" She giggled, and nodded her head. He sat back, as his member slid out from a small slit on the upper part of his tail, before positioning himself over her, then slid into her, making her tail twitch and shiver. She stayed as still as possible when he began to thrust, just waiting for the pleasure. After about an hour, they both climaxed, another burst of energy rocketing through their bodies. Myotismon pulled out, leaning against the side panting. "That *pant* was *huff* perfect." They layed there until they caught their breath. "I'll get us out of here. I need to dry our tails, before we even think about turning back." The water shut off, and two long clouds scooped them up, carrying both over to where their clothes lay. Two towels came, and started drying their tails, allowing then to turn back, with a burst of light, somehow reclothed. Myotismon sat up, and went to help Raven down. Soon they were getting ready to get some sleep, when a jolt of movement from within Myotismon stopped him dead in his tracks. "Raven, I think I just felt it move. " Raven's eyes widened, as she began to panic. "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Hold still, I"m going to check something." Her eyes glowed a fierce pink as she looked deep within him. Her eyes were met with the sight of the baby growing faster than it should. They stopped glowing, as Raven entered full panic mode. "This is not good. At the rate the baby is growing, you'll probably go into labor around noon tomorrow, which mean that we've sped it up even more, so you might be in labor for even longer now. What have I done? I'm so sorry." She only continued to panic until Myotismon grabbed her by the shoulders, making her calm. "It's going to be alright. I promise, but right now we need to get some sleep. We can worry about this in the morning when the time comes." He smiled his rare gentle smile. Raven trusted him, laying down, and allowing him to hold her close, feeling safe as she slept.

* * *

Me: It's about freaking time. Least my new laptop works.

Beezlemon: So I see. You promised that I would make an appearance in the story, so when is it going to happen?

Me: Patience my dear solider. Your time will come. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep.

Beezlemon: But Raven.

Me: *prepares and age spell* You know, I've got a great idea for my next story right now. And you're the star, want me to write it. It's already happened to Milo on wattpad, and it can happen to you here.

Beezlemon: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Try me. In fact it's going on the list. Hope you like diapers, because you're not going to be in this story. *grabs laptop and runs away*

Beezlemon: Raven get back here.

Me: Never.


	7. Chapter 7: The Time Has Come

Their wait was short, because at two in the morning Raven was woken up by Myotismon frantically shaking her awake. "Milo what's wrong?" "I think it's time." She sprang into action, asking him a few questions, before rushing to gather supplies, taking about twenty minutes, when she returned, he was gripping the sheets, face contorted in pain, he let go after thirty seconds. "Milo, how many contractions have you had so far?" He shook his head. "I haven't been counting, only timing them. The first one was a midnight, after half an hour, I had another, and from that point they've been anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes apart." Raven sighed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" "I thought that they were Braxton Hicks, but still timed them anyway. And when my stomach became hard, is when I decided to wake you up." "Milo." Her eyes became soft and gentle, as she kissed him full on the lips. "Is there anyone you want me to get to be here with you, or do you want it to be just us?" "Let's wait a bit. If I do want anyone else, I'll let you know." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Never again. One is enough." "That's fine with me." Raven voice had become sweet and gentle, only wanting him to be happy. "Raven can you please dim the lights?" She nodded before going to dim the lights, ensuring his happiness. She returned after fifteen minutes, Myotismon now breathing slowly, trying to lessen the pain. She came to his side, allowing him to take her hand, just as he gripped it tightly, nearly crushing it, letting go after a minute. "You never know when it's coming, or how long it's going to last. Is this how it actually happens, or is it your spell messing with me?" "The spell does make your labor longer, but when you do go into labor, it dissapears, only a small amount of it remaining, that's the part that increases the time you're in labor. I wish I could control that part, but I can't." "It's fine, if you can't control it, then you can't control it." He gasped and squeezed her hand tightly, struggling not to cry out, letting go after a minute. "Sorry, it caught me off guard." She rubbed to top of his hand, sending healing energy from her body to his, helping to stay calm, and prevent internal injuries. "You're in inactive labor, there's no way to determine exactly when you're going to have a contraction, during this time. It may have a pattern, then suddenly not. It's perfectly normal. And they won't be very painful, a little bit irritating, but nothing more." He nodded, starting to feel what she was sending him, the energy doing it's job. "Is there anyway I'd be able to try and sleep? I've been up since midnight." "Of course. Most normally do. And remember, I'm right here." He nodded before laying back, closing his tired eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him. He hadn't been asleep for long when he woke up, to an unbearable contraction, causing him to cry out. Raven was up in a flash, holding his hand, as his breathing became panicked, untill the contraction ebbed away after a minute, Myotismon crying out the entire time. "I though you said they weren't going to be that painful." "I did. I have no clue why it would do that. You want me to check your dilation?" He nodded, breathing heavily. She went to the foot of the bed, before starting to pull down his pants, bringing his underwear with them. "Milo, this might be a bit uncomfortable, but I'm just checking your dilation." She helped him spread his legs, before sticking her hand in, feeling for his cervix, and seeing how far he was after locating the small hole. She pulled out, wiping her hand on a nearby towel, and pulling his pants back up. "You're not even at one centimeter. So the reason for the contraction is still unknown. But if you want, we can try a bath and removing the illusion, maybe even transforming. I heard that it sometimes helps." He nodded, his breathing heavy, the panic never leaving. Raven led him to the bathroom, preparing the tub, while he sat on a large curved couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Want me to change how big the tub is?" "Yes. Pond sized." She sent out a pearl like ball, just before Myotismon cried out again, Raven right at his side, holding hand as he crushed it, keeping it that way for nearly two minutes, Myotismon crying out constantly. "Is there any reason that they're suddenly so powerful?" She shook her head, letting him lean on her. "Come on. The tub should be filled by now." Raven pulled Myotismon to his feet leading him over to the now full tub, and within moments he was in the water, tail swishing, illusion gone revealing how swollen his stomach really was. Materials lay next to the rim, towels, scissors, and a large bowl of hot water. Myotismon took deep breaths, holding the rim, as Raven check his dilation. "You're almost at two centimeters, and stretched you're close to four, so we're making progress. But the reason for your contractions being so powerful and close together is still a mystery." She swam over, her tail wrapping around his in a comforting gesture, holding his hand, just wanting to help him get through this. Her hand was crushed, as he gripped the rim tightly, before feeling a pop, and a gush of fluids from a slit that had formed on his tail. "Was that?" "Yes, you water broke." Joy filled her voice, at the thought of him not suffering as long. Her head went under, as she went to check his dilation, finding a huge increase, her head shot up, grinning widely. "You've made a huge jump. You're at eight exactly, and stretched you're fully dilated." He smiled, before screaming, letting the contraction die down, before looking to the young goddess for an answer. "You're in active labor. Your contractions will be closer together, and last longer, then before you know it, you can start to deliver." And surely enough, and hour later, Myotismon was a sweating screaming mess, sitting on a chair that Raven had made appear in the water, while she checked how far he was. "You're there. Now on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." Myotismon nodded before feeling it, along with the urge to push, and listening to his body, crushing Raven's hand, sweat dripping down his face, despite being in cold water. He stopped, breathing heavily, pain covering his body. "That was perfect, I can just barely feel the top of the baby's head. I need you to do that same thing, when you feel that you need to push again." The next contraction came almost as if it was listening, forcing Myotismon to bear down, taking even more of what little energy he had. "You're doing great. It should start to crown soon, then I can start to help it out." Myotismon could barely hear her, over his breathing, breath hitching as his body screamed at him to push, which he gladly obliged to. "Ok, it's crowning. When you push again I'm going to help guide it out, but I need you to start giving me big pushes, otherwise it might make my job harder, or you could tear, and neither of us want that." She was becoming muffled, as darkness began to consume his vision, barely comprehending what was going on around him, as his body screamed again, wanting the baby to leave. The baby's head emerged fully, a gush of fluids following, Raven checking for a cord around it's neck, and finding none. "There's the head, I'm going to help it turn, then all I need out of you is one big push at it'll all be over." He faintly nodded, complying with his body desperate cries, feeling the baby slide out of him fully, before hearing its loud cries. "It's a boy!" Raven exclaimed, taking note of how there was no cord whatsoever. Myotismon faintly smiled, before closing his eyes, exhaustion taking it's toll. "He's asleep. This must've taken a lot out of him. His life force is strong, but his energy is barely there. I'll need to force him and myself to transform back, and teleport him to bed. It was to dangerous to do while he was pregnant, but now that that this little guy is here, it should be fine." Her necklace glowed brightly, as a small white orb escaped, flying to Myotismon, wrapping him in a white glow before he disappeared. Raven hopped onto the edge and started to clean the impossibly small infant, taking in his features. He had Myotismon's hair and tail color, Raven's pale skin, hopefully when he calmed down she could get a look at his eyes, and decided to wait on naming him for when Myotismon woke up. She washed off all the blood before starting to dry him off, starting with his tail, watching as legs appeared, before moving on to the rest of his body, then swaddling him, and drying herself off, as he calmed down and revealed his deep blue eyes. Raven returned to the bed where Myotismon was just waking up. "Good to see your up. Ready to meet our son?" He turned to see Raven holding a bundle, with golden hair peeking out from the top. Nodding, he was handed the baby boy, who looked up with his big eyes. "He's perfect. And I have the perfect name for him." Raven looked to Myotismon. "What is it?" "Artametis." She leaned over and kissed him, loving the name choice. "I love it. And I love both of you." She sat on the bed, letting Myotismon lay his head on her lap, as the baby slept peacefully, knowing that it would be protected by loving parents.

* * *

Me: It's done and over. I have finished my first request. I won't do them very often, but if I like the idea I just might write it. The going will be slow considering how backed up I am. If you have an idea for a story please PM me. Next I'm writing the movie that Raven and Myotismon watched earlier in the story. Goodbye for now, and thanks for reading.


End file.
